The Dangers of Betting on Reality Television
by juliannarayvenne
Summary: Ella, the newest member of the team, finds herself alone with a senior agent watching Reality Television. Lots of fun and comparing tattoos! There is no real plot to this story, just some random smut that I had to get off mind. PLEASE Read and review. Enjoy!


This is a one shot I had to get out of my head before I could continue with my other story. The only thing I own is the OC Ella. She is loosely based on the OC from my longer story Cathexis, but in a totally different universe. So if you have read Cathexis, this is NOT the same Ella. :o) I do not own Marvels Agents Of SHEILD. I just like to play with some of the characters. This is a pairing between the OC and Coulson, cause let's face it… there is just something about a man in a suit :o) Rating is mature for smut! If that isn't your thing, do not continue! Also, the Reality show Best Ink which is mentioned in this fic, is a real show, and I did not intend any infringement on the show of any of its participants or judges. But it was the reason I had to write this fic! I hope you enjoy it!

**The Dangers of Betting on Reality Television**

Ella got comfortable on the sofa in the common area, tucking her legs up under her and flipping on the TV. There was Best Ink marathon on with the season finale to finish it off and the team had the night off, so she planned on catching up on the only reality show she had ever watched in her life. She had made herself comfortable before coming into the common area, putting on her pajama shorts and a tee shirt, making some popcorn and getting a few bottles of water together to set near the couch within easy reach.

She knew that Skye was hanging out with Fitz/Simmons for the evening, she had said something about going clubbing with them and had originally asked Ella to come along. But the club scene wasn't Ella's thing anymore. She loved to dance, but clubs gave her the creeps.

May and Ward were doing... Whatever it is that May and Ward do when they aren't working. Ella thought she had a pretty good idea what they got up too, but being none of her business, she never said anything or voiced her speculations.

The only person left on the bus was Coulson, who also watched the show with her whenever they were able. In his words reality TV was like a train wreck... Sometimes it's impossible to look away.

"Come on!" Ella groaned, "you're gonna miss the beginning!"

Coulson came into the common area, wearing pajama pants and a tee shirt. Ella could never get used to not seeing him in a suit, it was just too strange. So she turned her attention back to the TV while he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from her.

"And here I thought you slept in that suit," Ella commented, turning up the volume slightly. "The suit or Captain America boxers or something."

"I have those," he commented offhandedly, taking a handful of the popcorn that Ella had placed between them.

Something about Phil put her at ease. It hadn't been that long since she had joined their team to help out in medical and since her arrival, while they all had been pleasant... with the exception if May, she had taken to Phil the most. He made her feel safe and... well she kind of had a thing for him if she were honest with herself.

There had been enough scrapes and bruises and cuts in recent weeks with the team to warrant an actual medical doctor on the bus. Not that Jemma was incapable, but if something happened to her, there would have been no one else to take over. Leo was not capable with the body kind of science. So Fury had decided that Ella would be a perfect fit for this team, Ella suspected it was because she was getting restless being cooped up at the sand box and Fury was tired of dealing with her.

Now that she was out of that hell hole, she was really enjoying her time with this crew. She was a trained field agent as well as a medical doctor, but having been with SHEILD since her late teens, she knew it wasn't her medical expertise or her field training that kept her firmly under their watchful eye. Ella was... special. She had many talents that made her not just an agent, but also an asset.

But being here with Coulson at this moment, she felt mostly normal, and that's one of the things she liked most about him. He never wanted her to use her particular abilities unless there was no other way to accomplish a given mission. She appreciated that about him.

She tugged her long, almost black hair out from behind her and pulled it over her shoulder, taking one of the purple streaks that had been dyed on the underside and wrapped it around her finger, twirling it ceaselessly while she watched the TV in front of her.

"You're doing that thing with your hair again," Coulson pointed out as he did every time she did this.

"Habit," she said, not taking her eyes off the TV. "I've done it since I was little."

Phil went back to watching the TV and eating some more of the popcorn. "I like the drawing that one girl did," he said pointing to the screen. It had become their thing whenever they were able to watch the show to try and guess who would win the flash challenge and the ink challenge as well as who would be kicked off the show that week.

"No way does she win the flash challenge," Ella countered. "That other guy with the black hair had a way better design than she did. I bet she gets kicked off this episode."

"How many episodes do we have?" Phil asked, taking one of the bottles of water from the floor.

"This one, another one and then the finale," Ella replied, taking her eyes off the TV during the commercial. She watched him trying not to be too obvious about it. She sometimes felt like a teenager with a crush when she was around him, even though she was well into her thirties. He was not hot in the way Ward would be considered hot...or the way Thor was considered hot, but he was still hot and whatever he had going for him, it certainly did it for Ella. She wondered why he was single, but never had the balls to ask.

"Ella?" Phil asked, not looking away from the TV. "You're staring at me."

She's hooked her head and looked back at the TV in embarrassment. "No, I was zoning out. Sorry."

He smiled and took another drink of the water. "No reason to be sorry."

The show came back on and Ella laughed, reaching over to shove Phil as the guy she had picked to win the flash challenge walked away with the thousand dollars flash cash." I told you his drawing was solid!" She clapped her hands. "We should really be betting money on this!"

Phil smiled at her from his place across the couch. "I'm willing to bet that kid, the punk with the Mohawk walks away with the hundred grand this season." He said his attention back on the show now.

"That douche bag? Now way, he's too much of baby to make it all the way! I swear to all that is holy, if he wins I'll get down on my knees and blow you..." She stopped, having forgotten momentarily who she was talking too. This was not one of her off color friends back at the sand box… this was the legendary Agent Coulson, her senior Agent. She clamped her hand tight over her mouth and shut her eyes... her face now turning a really bright shade of red. She could feel her face burning. What in the hell had possessed her to say something like that...

Coulson's attention was no longer focused on the TV. He sat across from her on the couch smiling at her obvious embarrassment. "Excuse me?" He said, unable to suppress a small chuckle.

"Oh man," Ella said opening her eyes and staring straight ahead at the TV, unable to make any eye contact with him. "I am so sorry sir... I don't know why I would have said that..."

"Oh no," he said starting to laugh now. "It's too late for apologies now, the wager is out there."

Ella snapped her head around quickly to look at his face. He was smiling at her, feet propped up on the small glass coffee table in front of the sofa, hands folded across his abdomen. Her heart began to race as she looked at him and realized he was serious! _Oh my god, she thought to herself, he is actually serious!_

"Uhhh, ok, sure," she stammered, unable to keep the smile from her face as she finally met his gaze. Some of the initial horror at the god awful thing she had said was gone, but her face remained a deep shade of red.

"So, who's your pick?" He asked finally turning his attention back to the TV.

"Huh?" Ella was still completely flustered by the previous conversation and she was beginning to wonder now if it had really taken place.

"If this is going to be a true wager, then both sides have to place their bets. Haven't you ever done this before?" He took another drink of the bottled water, looking at her again but now there was a small amount of something behind the baby blues. It looked a little like he was up to no good, and Ella really liked it. "So who do you think will win it all?"

Ella looked back at the TV, needing to look away from him before she launched herself across the couch at him. "I think the dark haired guy, the one with the gauges in his ears. He's a pompous dick, but his technique is totally solid."

Ella noticed that when she turned away from him to watch the TV, he continued to star at her, making her heart continue to race as he watched her. She had to use her calming ability to get herself under control. Once again he had managed to turn her into a teenager with a crush.

They remained quiet as the first episode ended and the second one began, both of the contestants they had picked were still in the running for title of Best Ink. Phil got up from the sofa as the first episode was ending and went to the small fridge, grabbing two bottles of rather high end beer before returning to the couch and handing one to Ella.

"So, what do you want if you win the bet?" He asked, taking a long pull on the beer. He was looking at her again, that damn grin back on his face and Ella's heart began to thump harder once again. Damn, he could overheat her with just a look.

She took a very long drink from her own bottle, she knew she could use a little bit of liquid courage with the way this evening was headed. "I don't know," she stammered shrugging her shoulders. "I picked for you, so you pick for me." It was the best she could do with the way he was looking at her.

He nodded in agreement, his grin growing a little bigger now. "That sounds fair."

They went back to watching the show and Ella finally had to move. Her legs ached from being tucked up under her for so long. She stood up, shook her legs a little and then adjusted her shorts. She couldn't help but watch Coulson from the corner of her eye as she stretched and her belly did a little flip flop as she realized he was intently watching her the way she had watched him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"That's a really nice piece," Phil said pointing again to the TV as she once again took her seat on the couch. "That is some really nice line work and the composition is top notch. The way the colors blend, it's almost perfect."

"No, way," Ella replied realizing her legs were a little too short to reach the coffee table, so she sat sideways on the couch putting her legs in the space between them. "It's too jumbled up; you can hardly tell what's going on there, or what it really is."

"Are you blind?" Phil asked, looking at her. "That is some amazing ink."

"Said the guy with no tattoos!" Ella laughed taking another sip of the beer. She was beginning to feel a little better now, she had never been much of a drinker so one beer was plenty to give her a nice solid buzz.

"Oh, I have a tattoo," Coulson replied, his voice sounding more than just a little suggestive. When Ella looked at him again, he raised one eyebrow at her.

"Where?" Ella asked, before she could stop the words from coming out, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She had never seen a tattoo on him, not that she had ever seen much of his skin. He always wore a suit unless he was working out, well except for now. But Ella found herself wondering where the tattoo might be, by the sound of his voice alone, it was in a very precarious location.

His smile turned almost sheepish. "I guess if I win, you'll get to find out."

Her breath caught in her throat and she struggled to swallow her own saliva. "Oh." She finally replied, unable to prevent the smile on her own lips now as she suddenly hoped he would win.

"What about you?" the TV and the show had been forgotten for the time being. "I see the tattoos on your legs and feet, but do you have any others?"

Ella blushed again, she had several tattoos and she definitely would not mind showing him every single one. "I do," she finally replied, slightly breathless.

"Would you like to show them to me?" He asked, simply.

Ella thought about the way he had phrased the question. He didn't ask if where they were or if he could see them, he asked if she **wanted **to show him. It was as if he were placing the ball completely in her court as to if this whole bet thing were to continue.

"I'd love to show you," she finally replied after a minute or two. It was the truth and she wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't been with anyone in quite awhile, or if it was just the man sitting next to her, but the way he was affecting her at this moment was profound, there was no denying it.

"Then, by all means." He folded his arms across his chest as if waiting for her to get on with it.

Ella took a deep breath and stood up, lifting the hem of her tight white tee shirt just enough as she turned away from him. The small of her back was almost eye level with him and she could feel her skin getting hotter as if someone had just jacked up the heat on the plane. "This is my phoenix," she stammered.

He moved closer to get a better look at the artwork on her skin. Ella jumped when she felt his fingers lifting her shirt more to get a better look at the head of the bird. The she felt his hands move down to her sides, moving her shorts down slightly to expose the tail feathers that lay just below her waistband.

"Very nice," he breathed, his hands still resting on her hips. Ella wasn't quite sure is he was talking about her ink or her ass, either way it was all good for her. "Are there more?" he still sounded a little breathless as he asked the question and Ella grew a little bolder, knowing she was now the one having a profound effect on him.

"Yeah," she said, giving herself a second to try to wet her dry mouth again. He remained silent behind her, hands still resting on her hips and Ella knew he was waiting for her to continue.

She lifted her shirt more, attempting to keep her front entirely covered, but now her back was exposed to him, bare except for the purple strap of her bra. "Sun and moon rising over the phoenix," She explained the intricate tribal tattoo on her upper back. "I had it done with black and grey, but it really brings out the orange and red of the firebird." Coulson's hands remained at her hips as he looked over her skin and Ella was sure she was going to spontaneously combust.

"You're absolutely right." Was all he said in return.

"Then there is this one." She let the shirt fall back to her waist as she turned to face him. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second before tugging the v neck of her tee shirt down further, exposing her ample cleavage. Butterflies and cherry blossoms covered her left breast from the top all the way around to the underside. She pulled aside the purple lace of the bra to allow him to see the biggest of the butterflies.

"There's more to that one, I can't quite see," he said, getting a good look at her even though he wasn't able to see the entire tattoo.

Ella nodded, completely unable to form words at that moment. The look in his eyes as he examined the ink had stolen her voice as well as her sanity.

"Oh well," he shrugged, looking up at her. "If you win, I'll get to see the entire thing. More?" He asked, still smiling.

Ella almost said no, but the thought of lying to this man was beyond any of her abilities. She simply bit her lower lip and nodded. "One more."

He raised his eye brow at her again in silent inquiry. "This is getting very interesting."

"You have no idea." Ella breathed out in a long sigh, unable to help herself.

Slowly she pulled the front of her shorts down very slightly, exposing the head of a Chinese dragon that had been tattooed on her pubic bone. The tail curled around itself may times, forming loops and spirals that trailed all the way to her right hip. This tattoo was her favorite, the colors were a bright green, gold and turquoise blue and the eyes of the dragon were a vibrant red.

"Now, that's impressive!" Coulson said, pulling her shorts a little further down her hip to see the rest of the tail. "Who ever got to do that was a lucky man."

Ella laughed, pulling her shorts back up and stepping away from him. "Woman." She corrected simply as she took her seat again. She had never been this turned on in her life, just from showing him her ink and she found she self squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure that was building within her.

"That makes me feel a little better." He smirked, watching her for another minute.

The second show had ended and they were now onto the finale, but Ella had a sneaking suspicion that no matter who ended up winning the damn money, she was going to end up in bed with Coulson before the night was over. All of the talk and ink showing had been nothing short of some serious foreplay.

"Can I ask you something?" He moved closer to her on the couch, putting his hand on her bare thigh.

Ella nodded, there was nothing that she would have said no to at this point. Him being so close to her was intoxicating and she squeezed her legs together tighter.

"What is the deal with the piercings?" He picked up her legs so he could get even closer to her and then laid them back across his lap. "I've wanted to ask you about the tongue ring since you got here. But it seemed highly inappropriate."

Ella laughed, unable to stop herself. "You're a smart man Coulson. What do you think it's for?"

"I've heard stories." He admitted lowering his head a little, embarrassed for asking.

"I'm not sure if they're true or not." Ella said, unable to help the blush on her cheeks once again. "I did it as a dare. I've never actually used it."

He looked up at her again and smiled. "Good lord, I hope I win."

He leaned toward her, and she found herself meeting him halfway, wanting more than anything to feel his lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him and before long she found herself sitting in his lap on the sofa, kissing like teenagers. He pulled her hair back away from her face, and kissed down the column of her neck to her shoulder before making his way back up again, stopping to bite lightly at her ear before returning to her mouth and kissing her deeply once again.

One hand rested against her hip, while the other snaked up under her tee shirt to the lace of her bra. He was just beginning to rub at her nipple through the lace when he pulled back suddenly, looking at her in surprise. "More piercings?" he asked, sounding like he would like nothing more than to see it with his own eyes.

"Yeah," Ella replied a little breathless and disappointed that he had stopped. The feel of his hands against her skin was amazing and she wanted more than anything for him to continue.

"What does that do?" he asked, purposely rubbing her again through the lace and tugging slightly at the ring.

Ella inhaled sharply as he continued to lavish attention to the sensitive peak of her breast. "It… makes everything… more sensitive…" she stammered in between his rubbing at her and pulling gently on the ring.

"First time you've used these too?" He asked continuing the attention he was giving to her right breast.

She shook her head. "First time… someone else… has used them." Her breathing was ragged as he went back to kissing her neck and throat.

She was squirming in his lap now, unable to help herself as she sought her own release; the building pressure between her legs was too much for her to take. He pushed her back to the couch allowing her to lay flat as he positioned himself on top of her. He pushed the white tee shirt up and managed to get it over her head in his haste to see her. Yanking the lace of her bra down, he was able to see the ring he had been tugging at just seconds before and he lowered his mouth to it, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak, before taking the ring in his teeth and gently pulling.

Ella arched her back and let out a low moan as he lavished his attention on her. Between the feeling of the ring in his mouth and the way he felt between her legs, she lost control and climaxed, unable to stop the spasms from rocking her body as she ran her fingers through his hair while he continued to shower her with attention, moving his mouth to her left breast, while continuing to let his fingers work her right.

Finally coming back to herself she attempted to release herself from the confining garment. She lifted up slightly and felt his arms snake around her back, undoing the clasp and pulling the thin material down her arms and tossing it to the floor.

She had her legs wrapped around him now, wanting to feel more of him as he lay on top of her. He smiled down at her as he moved back up her body to kiss her lips and neck again. "Eager?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"You have no idea." Ella replied, biting his bottom lip as he kissed her.

She began tugging the shirt up over his back, but he stopped her, a serious look on his face now. "No, the shirt stays on." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"No deal." Ella said pulling away slightly as he tried to kiss her. "I want the whole deal, skin to skin, no holding back. The look she gave him told him she was serious and she felt him trying pulling away now, but she refused to let him go, legs still wrapped tightly around him. "I'm not worried about scars Coulson." She said pulling him back down into soft kiss. "If this is going to happen, then I want it all." She pulled at his shirt again, and this time he let her pull it over his head. She ran her hands down his sides to his chest as she kissed him deeper, letting her tongue trace the lines of his lips.

"I like the tattoo," he said, turning his attention back to her breasts where the entire butterfly cherry blossom tattoo was showing now. He moved down further to her belly, kissing a slow line to her belly button and she was forced to untangle her legs from around his waist as he moved. Hooking his fingers into the waist band of her shorts, he began to inch them down as he kissed her and Ella was silently glad that she had worn the purple lace panties that matched the bra. Once the dragon was exposed again, he stopped, kissing all the way across her pubic bone before continuing to drag the shorts down her legs. He pulled them off and threw them to the floor with her bra and tee shirt before sitting up and looking down at her, naked except for the purple lace panties. The color of the lace matched the deep purple streaks in her hair.

"My god, you are beautiful." He said still admiring her nearly naked body.

Ella used her legs again to wrap around his waist and pull him back down on top of her. "I'm glad you like the way I look," she said kissing his face and neck as she ran her hands down his back. He pushed himself against her as she kissed him and nipped at his ear the way he'd done to her just minutes before. She raised her hips slightly letting his erection grind against her center through the thin material of her panties and his pajama pants.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her and increased the friction as he began rhythmically rubbing himself against her through the remainder of their clothing. He felt her legs loosen their grip on him as he trailed a hand down her side, and between their bodies. He pulled the lace to the side and let his fingers brush against her center.

She knew she must be wetter than she had even been when she heard his intake of breath as he gently pushed his finger into her. Her head dropped back against the couch as kissed her neck and throat again, letting his finger work her from the inside while his thumb brushed against her sweet spot on the outside. She began to squirm against him once more, unable to help the small moans and gasps as she encouraged him to continue before once again losing herself to the sensations that he more than willingly provided for her.

Coulson waited until he knew she was with him again, before pulling away from her to remove the little clothing that was left between them. When he tossed the rest of their clothes into the growing pile on the floor next to the couch he lowered himself back down to her, keeping himself from touching her completely. He went back to kissing her face and neck until he felt her raise her hands to run them through his hair again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his face looking serious, she could see he was having a difficult time holding himself back from her.

She smiled up at him, letting her hands run down his back again before opening her legs a little more and gabbing his hips to coax him forward. She felt him at her center and she let her eyes drift closed. It had been so long since she had been with anyone and she wanted this with him more than anything.

He entered her slowly, steadily and he stilled once he was fully enveloped in her. She was panting now, trying to rock herself against him. "Ella, please, give me a minute here." He said, smiling at her before lowering himself down to kiss her.

"Sorry," she said in between kisses. "I'm a little eager, it's been a while."

He raised his hand and stroked her hair back away from her face before beginning a slow steady place as he began to move again. "Same here," he replied kissing her neck as she arched against him, her pants and moans once again filling the room.

Listening to her say his name would have been enough to send him over the edge as he moved inside her. It took every ounce of his self control not to allow himself to go over the edge just by watching her face as they moved together on the sofa and by hearing her say his name. The feel of her body beneath him was more than he could have imagined it would be… and he had imagined it, several times since she came to the team. When she had made the slip of her tongue just an hour or so ago, he knew that the things he had only imagined when he was alone in his room or in the shower, were going to happen now that they were alone on the plane. The real thing went far beyond anything he ever could have imagined… better by far.

He felt the pressure building and he knew that he was not going to be able to remain in control for much longer. As Ella cried out his name and he felt her tight muscles grip his erection as she climaxed again, he was done, pushing into her a little harder and a little faster as he found his own release.

They lay together on the couch for some time, listening to each other breathing and not wanting to break the spell of what had just happened.

Ella felt him kissing the side of her neck again and she smiled, as her inner muscles contracted around him involuntarily once again, making him moan.

"You have incredible muscle tone." He said finally, lifting himself off from her slightly and smiling down at her.

She laughed, and then protested as he withdrew from her. He lay next to her on the couch now, looking back at the TV. "Who won the money," he asked, the show was apparently over.

"I have no idea," Ella replied, rolling away from the TV to face him. "And I can't say as I much care."

She kissed him and let her hands run over the scars on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. "So how do we know who won the bet?" He asked pulling back from the kiss long enough to ask the question.

"I say we both win!" Ella smiled. "We should both pay up."

He sat up, pulling her with him. "Then we should go to my room, before the others get back." He kissed her briefly again before pulling her to her feet and grabbing their clothes from the floor. He led her to his room, tossing their clothes to the floor again and quickly pushing her onto his bed, ready to make good on her promise from earlier.

She smiled up at him as he hovered over her again, wrapping her legs around him once more. "I like the Captain America tattoo by the way." She touched the red white and blue shield on the left side of his groin. "How did you ever manage to get that done?"

"Friends of mine, including Fury, got me drunk after we found Rogers in the ice. I woke up with this." He chuckled at the memory. The bastards also shaved me so I could get it done. That was the worst, not being shaved, but when it started growing back, they razzed me for weeks about it."

Ella laughed, and Coulson thought he could listen to the sound of her laughter for the rest of his life. What the hell he thought, looking down at her again, already very much ready to make love to her again. If May and Ward could have their thing and still manage to be productive members of this team, then there was no reason that he and Ella couldn't give it a shot, if in fact she wanted this to continue.

"Is this a one night thing?" He asked, easing himself back inside of her.

"Good… God… I hope… not," she moaned softly as she let him fill her once again.

_/_

"That was awesome!" Skye said, as she danced through the silent plane with Leo and Jemma laughing behind her. "I haven't had that much fun since… well I'm not sure I've ever had that much fun!"

She flopped down onto the sofa in the common area, looking around at the bottles of water and beer bottles that lay on the floor and coffee table. There was a bowl of popcorn that had been over turned and lay at the end of the couch.

Skye stiffened slightly and looked up at the others. "It almost looks like there was a struggle in here." The cheerful tone to her voice was gone now as she looked around the room. "Do you think Ella and AC are ok?"

Leo looked down at the floor at the far end of the couch and a small laugh escaped from him and he pointed to something beyond where Skye was able to see. "Aye, I'd say they're just fine."

"Oh my," Jemma added, going to the place where Leo was pointing and picking something up off from the floor holding it up.

"That's Ella's." Skye said, recognizing it from the shopping trip they had taken together on their last day off. "I was with her when she bought that bra." She paused for a minute before everything clicked into place. "Oh, holy shit! Ella and AC?"

Jemma and Leo nodded in unison, giggling slightly.

"Wow, that must have been some reality TV they were watching," Skye said, joining her friends in the laughter before taking the bra from Jemma and tossing it on the couch. "Let get outta here," she said standing between the two and linking arms. "All of a sudden, this room is creeping me out."

_/_

A/N: PLEASE, Let me know what you think. I am planning to write several more MAOS fics once my longer story is complete. Some of those stories may actually have a plot! LOL Hope you enjoyed my little rampant smutty plot bunny! No beta for this one either, so all mistakes that I missed are totally my bad!

J~


End file.
